Way Back Into love
by Seraphcruxislover
Summary: Zemyx One-shot based on the song Way Back Into Love from Music&Lyrics, one of my favorite movies! boy/boy fluff, zemyx goes to propose to Demyx when he hears the blonde singing a familiar song about love


**(As always, this is dedicated to ChiBo947, and any other Zemyx fans out there!! Beware the incredible amount of fluff ahead!! You've been warned! I do not own the song Way Back Into Love from Music & Lyrics. Hope you enjoy and please review!!) **

Zemyx One-Shot

Zexion was walking up the stairs of Demyx's apartment building. Tonight was the night. Tonight he – the angsty but horny teenager – would propose to his blonde angelic musician. Zexion was just about to knock on the door when he heard a voice singing from inside the apartment. Zexion quietly opened up the door – Demyx had left it unlocked – and made his way to the living room.

Demyx sat in his favorite chocobo chair with his guitar on his lap, playing gently. Zexion moved closer and heard the beautiful sound of Demyx's voice as the blonde sang softly:

_I've been living with a shadow overhead  
_

_I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed  
_

_I've been lonely for so long  
_

_Trapped in the past, I just can't seem to move on_

Zexion quietly sat into a chair near the door so that he could listen to Demyx and was still hidden by the shadows.

_I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away _

_Just in case I ever need em again someday _

_I've been setting aside time _

_To clear a little space in the corners of my mind_

_All I want to do is find a way back into love _

_I can't make it through without a way back into love_

_Oh oh oh_…

Zexion was entranced by Demyx's voice as he sang the lyrics to one of the blonde's favorite songs. Zexion remembered how it had been Demyx's singing which had first enticed him to the blonde…

**(-Flashback-)**

Zexion was walking along a deserted street. He felt like shit. He had just found out that his parents were getting divorced, and his favorite cousin Riku had been diagnosed with some terrible illness. Zexion was just about to turn suicidal on the nearest road when suddenly he heard it. The melody of a guitar reached Zexion's ears, making the teenager stop to listen. The music was enchanting and inviting, and strangely intoxicated Zexion. Zexion looked around, but he couldn't find the source of the music. Zexion started following the music as his troubles slowly died away. Suddenly a voice started singing:

_I've been watching but the stars refuse to shine _

_I've been searching but I just don't see the signs _

_I know that it's out there _

_There's got to be something for my soul somewhere_

Zexion turned a bend in the road, and there before him, sitting in front of an apartment building sat the most beautiful man Zexion had ever seen. He had blonde hair and a handsome face that was gently swaying to the music. On his lap sat a blue guitar that was being played by the blonde's thin fingers. But what caught Zexion the most was the man's voice. It was soft but beautiful, like the guitarist was an angel from above. Zexion could only stand mesmerized as the blonde's singing continued.

_I've been looking for someone to shed some light_

_Not just somebody to get me thought the night _

_I could use some direction _

_And I'm open to your suggestions _

_All I want to do is find a way back into love_

_I can't make it through without a way back into love _

_And if I open my heart again _

_I guess I'm hoping you'll be there for me in the end _

As the blonde musician sang the last few verses he suddenly looked up and locked eyes with Zexion. Zexion felt his cold heart melt as he stared into those ocean eyes. Not knowing what he was doing, Zexion found himself whispering the last verses with the blonde musician.

_There are moments when I don't know if it's real _

_Or if anybody feels the way I feel _

_I need inspiration _

_Not just another negotiation _

_All I want to do is find a way back into love _

_I can't make it through without a way back into love _

_And if I open my heart to you _

_I'm hoping you'll show me what to do_

_And if you help me to start again _

_Then you know that I'll be there for you in the end_

As the blonde strummed the last notes of the song he smiled and leaned his head back against the railing.

Holding out a hand he said, "I'm Demyx."

"Zexion," Zexion replied, shaking the blonde's hand with a smile.

**(-End Flashback-) **

Demyx looked up as he finished his song and saw Zexion smiling softly.

"What is it?" Demyx asked.

Zexion shook his head and shrugged. "I'm just remembering when we first met. You sang that same song, remember?"

"How could I forget?" Demyx asked as he stood up and entwined his hands with Zexion's. "It was when I first met the love of my life."

Zexion blushed and kissed Demyx.

"You know Demyx, there is actually something I wanted to give you," Zexion blushed as his right hand fumbled with something in his pocket.

Demyx suddenly placed his index finger over Zexion's mouth.

"Zexy, I already know that you love me. You don't need to get all hormonal over me."

"Just telling you I love you isn't enough," Zexion whispered as he kneeled before Demyx. Slowly Zexion took out the sapphire and diamond ring and slid it over Demyx's ring finger.

"Demyx, will you help me find a way back into love? Will you marry me?"

Demyx stared into Zexion's eyes, shocked. Just when Zexion thought he might say no, Demyx screamed and threw his hands around Zexion's neck.

"Oh Zexy! I'm so happy! Of course I'll marry you!" Demyx cried happily. Zexion felt a surge of relief wash over him and wrapped his arms around the blonde.

"I love you, Demyx."

Demyx gazed into Zexion';s eyes and whispered, "I love you too, Zexion."

Demyx then kissed Zexion and the lyrics of the song replayed themselves through both males' minds:

_All I want to do is find a way back into love _

_I can't make it through without a way back into love _

_And if I open my heart to you _

_I'm hoping you'll show me what to do_

_And if you help me to start again _

_Then you know that I'll be there for you in the end_

**(I hope you all enjoyed it, and please review!! Hands out cookies!!)**


End file.
